1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to wheelchairs and, specifically, to attachments to wheelchairs which enable a user to perform activities while seated in the wheelchair.
2. Background Description
Various devices have been provided for attachment to or use with wheelchairs that enable a specialized use of the wheelchair by the occupant. Such devices include lifting apparatus which enable the occupant of a wheelchair to move between a seated position in the wheelchair and a standing position in an upright support located in front of the wheelchair.
Certain other attachments have been coupled to a wheelchair to enable a user to perform various activities. One such attachment includes coupling members which enable a conventional grocery store shopping cart to be attached to the front vertical posts of a wheelchair to enable a user seated in the wheelchair to move the shopping cart about a store simply by rotating the wheels of the wheelchair in a conventional manner.
From a physiological standpoint, it is desirable to enable the occupant of a wheelchair to occasionally stand up as well as to perform various activities while seated in the wheelchair to exercise the occupant's leg and arm muscles. From a psychological standpoint, it is also desirable to provide the occupant of a wheelchair with the ability to perform useful tasks while seated in the wheelchair.
In addition to leg impairment, occupants of wheelchairs frequently have other disabilities in varying degrees which limit the use of one or both arms and/or hands. Such disabilities make it difficult for the occupant of a wheelchair to hold an object necessary to perform an activity while seated in the wheelchair.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide various attachments for a wheelchair which enable articles, devices or machines to be easily attached to the wheelchair to enable the occupant to perform various activities using such articles, devices or machines. It would also be desirable to provide various attachments for a wheelchair which can be easily attached to and removed from the wheelchair and which are capable of securely holding various articles, devices or machines to enable the occupant of a wheelchair to manipulate such articles, devices or machines according to their intended purpose in performing various activities.